


The Joy of Living

by justlikeswitchblades



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Festivals, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/pseuds/justlikeswitchblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuki was pretty enough in everyday life, but tonight he is radiant in his yukata, and it’s all Moriyama can think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joy of Living

**Author's Note:**

> casually yolos trying to finish an [obon](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bon_Festival) fic in time lmao im still in love with these sappy boyfriends

“You know you look absolutely beautiful tonight, don’t you?”

“ _Yes_ , I do,” laughs Izuki, a little exasperated “That’s probably the tenth time you’ve told me that this evening, Moriyama-san. I don’t think I’ll need any more reminders.”

“Yeah, well…” Moriyama trails off, his gaze dropping from Izuki’s face to the golden orange of his yukata, printed with tiny lotus flower silhouettes. The fabric has a smooth gradient starting just around his belt, shifting into a deeper orange, then finally vermillion at the hem, and the lantern lights of the festival stalls just make his pale skin _glow_. Izuki was pretty enough in everyday life, but tonight he is radiant, and it’s all Moriyama can think about. It makes him feel a little plain in the indigo of his own yukata, sure, but he doesn’t mind it one bit.

“Fine,” he sighs softly, “I’ll try to curb it—but only if you stop using honorifics with me.”

“That’s only because you keep saying stuff like that, you jerk!” Izuki grins, sliding his fingers out of Moriyama’s loose hold to give his shoulder a light shove. Moriyama _knew_ he started to use honorifics with others when he was embarrassed, and yet he continued to fluster him. 

It isn’t just that, though. Moriyama’s comments are not so much suave as they are straightforward, said with all the honesty in the world, and half the time, Izuki doesn’t even know how to respond to such sentiments. Combined with the way Moriyama’s fingers find his again so easily, pulling him closer, and how he looks at him more than he does the festival around them, Izuki is concerned that his cheeks will be permanently stained with red after the night ends. Moriyama hums softly when Izuki’s stuck in his thoughts, looking out over the festival booths.

“Oh, hey, there’s another goldfish booth over there. Wanna try?” Izuki purses his lips, then shakes his head, dismissing the idea.

“Mm, nah. You cleaned me of all my fish puns at that last booth. You _fin_ ished them. Besides, Maruo would get jealous.” Moriyama chuckles low at the comment, nodding a little in agreement.

“He does love his attention…Are you still hungry? There’s a takoyaki booth over there. Shaved ice? Dango?” Izuki smiles under his fussing, giving his hand a small squeeze.

“I had plenty earlier, I’m fine. Honestly, Moriyama, you need to stop trying to treat me so much.”

“Boyfriends are supposed to do that though, aren’t they?”

“To an extent, I guess, but I have a part-time job, which means I can pay for things, too—which you should let me do more often, by the way—and you should be saving up for school. It’s not fair if you spend all your money on me.” A furrow starts to form in Moriyama’s brow as Izuki speaks, and he pouts softly.

“But, Izuki, I _like_ spending my money on you.” Izuki laughs softly, smiling and rolling his eyes at Moriyama’s persistence.

“I know you do.” He pauses, sighing softly. “I guess small things are okay every once in a while, but you’ve got to start letting me do the same for you, okay? Or we chould start splitting checks. That’d probably be best.” There’s a lull in their conversation as Izuki kicks off his sandals, and they step off the path, making their way away from the bustle and the noise of the crowd to a quieter, more secluded spot on the hillside. They settle down into the grass, and Moriyama slips an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close and pressing a kiss into his hair.

“Well, it started out because I was older than you,” he muses, “But it’s not so much that anymore. I can’t spend as much time with you as I used to now that I’m at university, and I guess I just want to make for that when I can, you know?” Izuki nods along slowly as he speaks, and is silent for a moment after he finishes.

“…I miss you when you’re at school,” he admits quietly, his eyes drifting down to the glowing lanterns floating along on the river’s surface. “It’s stupid, I know—you go to school to Tokyo, you live in Tokyo, you live closer than you ever did in Kanagawa—but I still miss you.” Moriyama coos softly at his words, rubbing at his shoulder in hopes of comforting him.

“No, no, don’t feel stupid! I mean, I miss you like hell when I can’t see you, too. My course load is heavy though, and practice is even harder than Kasamatsu’s was back at Kaijou, so….” He sighs and drops his head, gently leaning it against Izuki’s as he squeezes his shoulder.

“I miss you,” he repeats, murmuring softly, “But at least we can still have each other like this, yeah? Taking you on a date to a festival that celebrates the dead might be a little morbid, but it still counts for something, right?” Izuki exhales a laugh then, pulling back a little and lifting his head to look at Moriyama.

“Yeah…yeah, this does count.” He smiles, settling back into Moriyama, shifting a little until he’s comfortable. “This definitely counts.” He sighs again, more content this time, and Moriyama smiles himself, fingers still tracing small circles into his shoulder. There’s enough light nearby that he can still see Izuki’s features in detail, as close to him as he is, and his breath hitches in his throat for a second just from looking at him.

“You’re so—mmph!” He’s cut off suddenly by Izuki’s hand clapping over his mouth, softly smacking against his skin.

“Do not,” warns Izuki, although he’s smiling, his shoulders shaking with laughter he’s trying to hold back, “say it.” Moriyama frowns, making a small, disappointed noise in his throat, but he quiets down soon enough, pecking a soft kiss into Izuki’s palm, and Izuki’s own expression softens then, his hand dropping away.

Moriyama takes his time with the kiss, his hands first finding Izuki’s cheeks, thumbs rubbing at his cheekbones, and Izuki shades his eyes, lips parted just a little, his skin heating under his touch. Moriyama swallows a little, nervously, thumb running over Izuki’s lower lip, who dusts a kiss against him, a small, reassuring action. Then, he leans in, and Izuki makes a small noise into his mouth, the kiss fuller and deeper than he expected, but he quickly moves to match the intensity, Moriyama’s lips warm and wet and tasting faintly of sugar from the candy apple they shared earlier. He only breaks away when he needs to, panting to regain his breath, and happily slumps into Moriyama, lacing their fingers together. Moriyama exhales a laugh, still a little breathless himself as he moves to smooth Izuki’s hair with his free hand.

“I love you,” he gushes between breaths, the words as open and honest as the first time he confessed, and all Izuki can do is nod and smile wide in return, enveloped in the warmth of Moriyama’s love. For a moment, he feels a twinge of guilt for not honoring his ancestors as much as he should have for the past few days, but considering the happiness he feels around Moriyama when they’re like this, it has undoubtedly been incredibly, totally, worth it.

He still cares for the tradition, of course, and he’ll pray to them first thing in the morning. 

But for now, he embraces the joy of living.


End file.
